Computing systems today interface with various devices (for example, a fan unit and other devices) that may be referred to as peripheral devices. Before a computing system can effectively use these devices, it obtains basic device information, for example, serial number, model number, make of the device and other information during an initialization process. The peripheral device typically has a dedicated non-volatile memory (for example, an erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM)) with a controller (for example, an EPROM controller) for storing the basic device information and providing the information to the computing system.
The basic device information is typically obtained by a computing system processor that sends a standard request for information complying with a standard protocol. The format and nature of the request depends on the protocol type.
When the standard request is received, the EPROM controller typically responds to the request in a standard format. This can be a challenge if the peripheral device does not have a dedicated EPROM with the stored basic device information and the computing system is expecting a standard response. Continuous efforts are being made to improve processor and peripheral device communication.